1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for converting a carton or the like into a preselected configuration and more particularly to such an apparatus which has particular utility in the formation of children's blocks from standard cartons, such as those in which milk and other beverages are sold, permitting such cartons readily to be converted to such a useful purpose by children themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Children are attracted to cartons of a variety of types, once empty, as articles with which to play. Particularly milk cartons are attractive to children perhaps because of their availability, light weight and relative rigidity. Such cartons are often used as toy houses or other objects during play.
Children's building blocks possess entertainment value and assist in developing their manual dexterity and other motor skills. Where such blocks bear indicia such as letters of the alphabet, numbers, pictures of animals or the like, the use of such blocks has educational value in familiarizing the children with such indicia. The value of the blocks would be further enhanced where children could observe the blocks being formed and could, where of a sufficient stage of development, form the blocks themselves with or without the assistance of an adult. It has been known in the past specially to construct cartons, such as shown in the Marsh Pat. No. 3,190,532, which can be converted to form building blocks. However, insofar as the applicant is aware there has not heretofore been a device which permits the conversion of conventional milk cartons and the like to preselected configurations such as building blocks. Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus which permits conventional cartons and the like to be converted into preselected configurations, such as children's building blocks, dependably and with a simplicity permitting children themselves to achieve this conversion.